


Good to You

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton tries to talk to Shawn the night after his dinner with Victoria. - Spoilers for Tuesday the 17th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych.

Carlton dialled Shawn's cell phone for the third time, hoping that this time the psychic would actually answer. The phone rang – once, twice, thrice – and there was still no answer. He gave it a few more rings. There was the familiar click of Shawn's voicemail answering and Carlton resigned himself to listening to the voicemail message for the third time in less than two minutes.

 _Hey, you've reached Shawn Spencer! Sorry I can't come to the phone but I'm too busy seeing into the future to answer your call. Or I already predicted that you'd call and I don't want to talk to you. Oh, I just got a vision! Here's the_ – The familiar beep sounded.

Carlton didn't bother to leave a message, and hung up. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he contemplated leaving. He figured that sooner or later Shawn's neighbours were going to start worrying about the strange man standing outside their neighbour's door. Carlton had already been standing out there for over thirty minutes, either knocking on Shawn's door or calling his house or cell phone.

He knew that he was home since his bike was parked outside and Gus hadn't seen him all day. Carlton rested his forehead against the door separating him from Shawn.

"Shawn? Come on, let me explain," he tried once more, pleading.

There wasn't an answer. Carlton sighed dejectedly. He really hadn't realised that him having dinner with his estranged – now ex – wife would be such a big deal. Sure, he'd been looking forward to it but he hadn't really been overly thrilled about it. It was his ex-wife...

Carlton sighed. He'd somehow really fucked his up. He had played up his excitement at going to dinner with Victoria but it was only to throw O'Hara off and stop her from digging into his secret – at least it was supposed to be – relationship with Shawn. And now... Shawn was pissed at him.

Carlton didn't know how to fix this and Shawn wouldn't answer the door or his phone. He looked at his cell and an idea struck. He knew Shawn wouldn't answer but since every time he called he could hear Shawn's phone ring and some soft rustling by the door. So it just might work.

He dialled Shawn's phone once more and when it went to voicemail, he pressed the pound key to bypass Shawn's message. The familiar beep sounded once again in his ear and Carlton took a deep breath.

"Shawn... Listen, I know that me meeting up with Victoria last night really upset you. But... Honestly, I didn't want to see her and in no way did I want to rekindle our relationship.

"Shawn, we're over – her and I, I mean. Not you and me. She served me the divorce papers," Carlton paused. It was still slightly painful to think of his marriage as over but only just. "It's final... No more worrying about settlements or lawyers, about her using us to get a better settlement. It's just you and me.

"Come on, Shawn... I think... No, I know that I love you. I'm good for you and I think you'd be good for me."

The voicemail cut off there. Carlton hung up and waited. That was all he could do. The thought that he didn't express himself in the best way possible ate away at him as he waited to see what Shawn would do.

After a few minutes had passed and Shawn didn't emerge or call him back, Carlton sighed. He knew that it was possible that Shawn could have forgotten his cell at home but the lack of response tore at Carlton.

He turned away from the door, defeated and walked away. He had just stepped outside of Shawn's apartment building and was just mentally mocking the irony of it raining all around him when he heard a door slam open and hurried footsteps.

"Carlton!" Shawn called frantically as he ran outside and up to the detective and tackled him.

Carlton tried to keep his balance but a misstep on the wet pavement ended up making him slip and he fell to the ground, Shawn sprawled out on top of him. He grunted at the added weight on his chest but didn't shove Shawn off of him.

"Shawn?" He asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

The younger man buried his face into Carlton's neck. "It's really over?" He whispered quietly.

"Yeah, Shawn, it is." Carlton wrapped his arms tightly around Shawn's torso. "Signed and sealed. I'm a free man and I'm all yours. If, you still want me, that is."

"How could I not want you," Shawn said incredulously. "You're mine"

Carlton chuckled softly and placed a tender kiss on Shawn's forehead. "I'll be good to you," he whispered.

"I'll be good to you too."

The two of them held onto each other fiercely. Neither wanting nor ever planning on letting go and neither of them caring that they were soaked to the skin, sprawled on the ground in the rain.


End file.
